Happy Ending
by Little Jung
Summary: [SULAY FICT - FULL CHAPTER UPDATE] 'aku tahu, kau dan Zitao menjalin hubungan khusus, hyung.. tapi tidak apa, aku akan berusaha baik baik saja di depanmu.. ,'/ Tidak, ge.. Untuk apa aku marah? Dan untuk apa aku sakit hati? Aku hanya pihaak ketiga disini, aku tidak pantas untuk cemburu.. aku tidak berhak, ge../ Aku mencintaimu.. sebagai adikku.,"
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Happy Ending

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) / Zhang Yixing (Lay) / Huang Zitao (Tao)

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Summary : _'aku tahu, kau dan Zitao menjalin hubungan khusus, hyung.. tapi tidak apa, aku akan berusaha baik baik saja di depanmu.. ,'/_ Tidak, ge.. Untuk apa aku marah? Dan untuk apa aku sakit hati? Aku hanya pihaak ketiga disini, aku tidak pantas untuk cemburu.. aku tidak berhak, ge../ Aku mencintaimu.. sebagai adikku.,"

.

.

.

* * *

"Yixing, ayolah.. Kau marah padaku, hm?,"

.

.

.

'_aku tahu, kau dan Zitao menjalin hubungan khusus, hyung.. tapi tidak apa, aku akan berusaha baik baik saja di depanmu.. ,'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Tidak, hyung.. Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa, kau sudah bersama Yixing-ge.. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau menjadi destroyer..,"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sudah kubilang kan sebelumnya.. Aku tidak menerima sebuah penolakan, Zitao..,"_

"_B-baiklah.. Aku mau, hyung..,"_

.

.

_'Aku akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air yang mengalir.. Aku akan setia menunggumu kembali padaku.. Aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku.. Entah siapa yang mengakhiri hubungan ini.. hubunganku denganmu yang harus berkhir, atau hubunganmu denganya yang akan berakhir..,'_.

.

.

.

* * *

'_Tidak! Ini salah! Ini harus berakhir! Suho-ge sudah memiliki Lay-ge! Dan apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku sudah menjadi perusak hubungan mereka! Lay-ge orang yang baik! Dan Aku tidak boleh menyakitinya!,'_

_._

_._

_._

"Zitao, kau menangis?,"

"Tidak, Lay-ge.. Aku tidak menangis.. A-aku… Hanya.. Aku hanya.. A-ah mataku hanya terkena debu, kok..,"

.

.

.

* * *

"_Chagi, apa alat music yang sangat kau sukai?," _

"_Hm.. Aku rasa.. Aku tidak bisa bermain alat music, hyung~ Susah sekali.. Pernah waktu itu aku belajar gitar bersama Jongin, tapi yang ada malah tanganku yang terluka. Uhh~ Menyebalkan.. kalau hyung suka alat music apa?,"_

"_Hum, jadi kau tidak bisa bermain alat music ya.. Aku sangat suka pada piano…_.,"

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak, tidak untuk kali ini, myeon hyung.. Ada Zitao, aku malu..,"

"Zitao? Ah iya aku lupa! Hahaha, maafkan aku, ZItao.. Aku tidak senga—"

"Ah, tidak apa, ge~"

.

.

.

* * *

."Hyung, seandainya jika aku memintamu untuk memilih antara aku dan Zitao.. kau akan memilih siapa?,"

.

.

.

* * *

"Baby, kau marah?,"

"Tidak, ge.. Untuk apa aku marah? Dan untuk apa aku sakit hati? Aku hanya pihaak ketiga disini, aku tidak pantas untuk cemburu.. aku tidak berhak, ge.. karena aku hanya sel—"

.

.

.

"Zitao, aku mohon berhen—"

"Dan aku mohon padamu, ge.. Jangan potong perkataanku.. Tatapanmu saat memandang Lay-gege itu sangat berbeda.. Tatapan sayang, tatapan cinta.. Dan kau juga cemburu saat melihat Lay-gege saat berdekatan dengan Chen-gege.. Kau juga sangat tidak suka saat Lay-gege lebih memperhatikan temannya daripada dirimu.. Sedangkan tatapanku padamu itu.. aku tidak melihat apapun di dalam bola matamu, ge.. Saat kita berdua, saat kau bersamaku.. Aku selalu melihat di dalam bola matamu.. Di sana… tidak ada bayanganku.. Kau selalu memandang yang lain.. Kau tidak sanggup untuk menatap mataku.. dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku..,"

.

.

.

"Namaku Huang Zitao, bukan Kim Zitao, ge.. Dan.. aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu.. Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku tadi? Kau tidak mencintaiku.. Kau hany—"

"Aku mencintaimu! Mengertilah aku!," Suho meninggikan suaranya, ZItao sempat mematung beberapa saat. Namun kemudian ZItao tersenyum miris.

"Tidak, kau bohong.. Disini..," ZItao meletakan telapak tangannya pada dada Suho. Suho melihat telapak tangan ZItao yang berada di dadanya.

"Disini.. Dada ini.. Jantung ini.. Aku tidak merasakan debaran yang menggila.. Logikanya, seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan cinta pasti jantungnya akan berdebar sangat cepat, bahkan jantung itu akan terasa akan copot dari sarangnya.. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan debaran jantungmu saat ini tetap stabil.. Aku memang anak yang tidak tahu apa apa, ge.. dan itu bukan berarti aku payah soal perasaan.. Karena aku dulu sempat merasakan bagaimana indahnya cinta, walau hanya beberapa jam, bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai.. yang saat ini sudah berpulang kepada Tuhan.. ,"

.

.

.

* * *

"_Zitao, wo ai ni.. Aku tahu, caraku ini memang tidak romantic. Tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata kata yang indah, tapi di malam ini, disaksikan oleh rembulan dan bintang, bahkan disaksikan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Agung, aku.. Wu Yi Fan.. Akan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku.. Huang ZItao, be mine?,"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Xie xie, baby.. I'll love you for ever.. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.. bahkan jika maut memisahkan kita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. dan bahkan jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku, maka aku akan meminta tuhan agar menurunkan reinkarnasiku.. agar kau tetap merasa terlindungi dan—"_

"_Hiks.. hiks.. tidak! Gege tidak boleh meninggalkan ZItao!,"_

.

.

.

* * *

"_…"_

"_Zitao, ini aku.. YiFeng, kakak Yifan.. Bisakan kau datang ke XI Hospital? AKu mohon.,"_

"_….?"_

"_Aku mohon, datanglah ZItao!,"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Tidak! Gege tidak boleh pergi! Gege sudah janji akan melamar ZItao nanti! Gege jangan bohong! Hiks.. hiks.. ZItao tidak suka dibohongi! Hiks.. hiks..,"_

"_Hey, peach~ Kau ini cengeng eoh? Haha, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.. Karena aku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu.. melindungimu dari atas sana.,"_

.

.

.

* * *

"_So Baby Don't Cry, Cry.. hhh… Z-zitao.,"_

_ "b-berjanjilah kau akanhh bahagia.. hhh.. hh… w-wo ai ni..,"_

"_W-wo ye ai ni..,"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Suho-ge.. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus memilikimu.. Anggap aku ini adikmu saja, dan kau kembalilah pada Yixing-gege..,"

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu hal..,"

"Apa itu?,"

.

.

.

* * *

"mmhh.. mhhh.. shhh.. a-ahhh g-gege khhh disana uhkkk,"

.

.

.

* * *

"Terimakasih, Zitao.,"

"Sama-sama, Suho-ge.,"

"Aku mencintaimu.. sebagai adikku.,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. sebagai kakakku.,"

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku memintamu untuk memulai hubungan ini dari awal, Lay.. Aku mencintaimu.,"

"A-apa maksudnya?,"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, kau tidak seperti Yifan-gege!,"

"Memang bukan.,"

"Aku membencimu!.,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu.,"

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ekhem, ini masih disekolah, Kris Wu.,"

.

.

"Ckckck, tidak tahu tempat.,"

* * *

Whoa :g

ini prolog terpanjang atau terpendek? *mikir tamvan/?

maaf sekali saya sempat membuat Zitao sebagai pihak ketiga dan membuat Yifan meninggal serta membuat SUho menjadi sedikit antagonis dan membuat Lay menderita sesaat.. huhuhu T^T saya minta maaf readers~

Ini juga sebagai pelampiasan karena di FF KrisTao selalu aja Lay jadi pihak ketiga-_-"

Lay udah bahagia sama Suho kok, jadi jangan pasangin Lay sama Kris -_-"

Karena Kris punya Zitao.. dan Lay punya SUho-_-"

Dan juga yang lainnya.. Semua uke pasti bahagia sama semenya.. Termasuk juga HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, ChenMin, dll.. Mereka semua saling melengkapi kok..

Sehun yang ganteng dan cool dipasangin sama Luhan yang cantik... Ini couple pasti Re-generasinya Couple KyuMin [Kyuhyun X Sungmin] wkwkwk :v

Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang dan Baekhyun yang bantet tapi imut wkkwkwk.. Ini Couple juga ntar pasti jadi Re-generasi dari couple YooSu [Yoochun X Junsu]

Kai yang item dan jago dance dipasangin sama Kyungsoo yang imut, putih, dan jago nyanyi dan jago masak pula.. Ini COuple juga pasti ntar jadi Re-generasi dari couple YunJae.. [Yunho X Jaejoong]

Chen yang punya wajah manis walau dia seme dan Xiumin yang masyaallah lebih imut dr Chen wkwk.. Ini couple pasti juga akan jadi Re-generasi dari couple YeWook [Yesung X Ryeowook]

Suho yang bijaksana dan Lay yang kalem.. Ini couple pasti Re-generasi dari Couple KangTeuk! [Kangin X Leeteuk] hahahha:v

dan yang terakhir...

Kris yang stay cool serta tampangnya yang subhanallah memikat hati perempuan sekaligus laki laki/? dipasangkan dengan Zitao yang terlihat garang diluar serta cengeng.. Ini couple keknya bakal jadi Re-generasi dari couple TOPGD [TOP X GD]

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah... kesimpulannya apa nih enaknya?-_-"

Ah gaktau lah.. pokonya Official itu yang paling goodjob (y)

Ohya akhir akhir ini KrisTao FF hampir gak ada sama sekali.. bahkan momment mereka susah dicari.. T^T

Jujur banget saya kecewa berat.. Terutama sama beberapa orang yang bilang : "Ah, aku KrisTao ship.. mereka cocok"

tapi ternyata apa? mereka malah.. yahh seperti itulah..

Jadi aku mohon dengan sangat bagi kalian yang sangat suka dengan KrisTao dan Official Pair yang lain, tolong pertahankan pair yang kalian suka ya^^ jangan jadi anak labil :g

Aku bukannya ngelarang kalian mau suka sama siapa, dan couple apa..

Suka sama couple lain gakpapa.. SUka sama Crack pair pun gakpapa.. Itu kan hak kalian mau suka sama siapa..

Tapi tolong.. Jangan jelek jelekkan couple lain.. Karena aku sempat nemu blog (maaf sebelumnya) KrAy couple.. Di dalam sana ada beberapa isi dr KrAy moment dan di komentar ada yang ngomong pedes tentang KrisTao.. dan akhirnya terjadi bentrok antara KrAy SHip dan KrisTao Ship.. untung aja kaga masuk koran/?

Dan lagi.. saya nemu beberapa fact yang aneh dimata saya..

Di blog KrisTao ship fact nya bilang kalau si A dan si B dr member EXO itu KrisTao ship..

Tapi di blog KrAy ship, fact yang disajikan itu si A dan si B (nama yang sama kayak yang disebutin di KT Ship) dr member EXO itu KrAy ship..

Jadi... kalau ada fact yang engga jelas asal usulnya dari mana.. tolong jangan di post.. bikin bingung aja-_-"

Ada yang bilang kalau Luhan itu KT Ship.. tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau Luhan itu KL ship-_-"

Adoh gemes deh/? pingin aku anu aja/? -_-"

Okeh sekian :v Maaf jadi curhat gini xD

Review ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review ;**_

_**clover : iya ini udah update^^ thanks ya udah review^^ mampir terus ({})**_

_**kodok terbang : wahahah sekali sekali tao yang jadi pihak ketiga ya-_- iya iya ini udah lanjut. thanks udah review^^ mampir terus ya!**_

**_luna : iya ini udah update, thanks for review ^^ mampir terus ya_**

**_Tabifangirl : emang ada sadnya kok, ini udah lanjut. makasih semangatnya^^ mampir terus ya^^_**

**_BabyMoonLay : iya ini lanjut, thanks ya^^ mampir terus ^^_**

**_kering-tempe : thanks reviewnya^^ iya ini udah lanjut.. mampir terus ya_**

**_dumbandumber : elah belum apa apa galau? wkwkwk.. emang s__ulay kok^^ thanks ya, mampir lagi^^_**

**_amaxxing : iya ini udah update, thanks for review.. mampir lagi ya^^_**

**_donatitubulat : aduh aduh malu ini/.\ bagus kah? makasih^^ iya ini udah update.. mampir lagi ya^^_**

**_the-dancing-petals : iya ada dong, kan aku yang buat.. *sok kece/? kkk~ ini udah lanjut, maaf.. kemarin keliru xD ini complete kok.. mampir lagi ya^^_**

**_exindira : iya ini update fullstory nya.. aku cowok-_-" thanks for review^^ mampir lagi^^_**

**_ajib4ff : nah thanks banget reviewnya, ^^ review-mu yang paling panjang dan bikin saya terbang/? oke setuju banget sama reviewmu^^ thanks ya^^ mampir terus^^_**

**_Huang Minseok : Hahahah sip (y) apapun itulah hahaha xD thanks for review^^ mampir terus^^_**

**_bigthanks buat kalian semua:* dan para siders sekalian.. *cipokbasah/? ckpp ahh/?_**

* * *

Tittle : Happy Ending

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) / Zhang Yixing (Lay) / Huang Zitao (Tao)

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Summary : _'aku tahu, kau dan Zitao menjalin hubungan khusus, hyung.. tapi tidak apa, aku akan berusaha baik baik saja di depanmu.. ,'/_ Tidak, ge.. Untuk apa aku marah? Dan untuk apa aku sakit hati? Aku hanya pihaak ketiga disini, aku tidak pantas untuk cemburu.. aku tidak berhak, ge../ Aku mencintaimu.. sebagai adikku.,"/ What? Namaku Kris Wu. Bukan Yifan/ SuLay, SuTao, FanTao, KrisTao.

_**Cerita ini murni dan asli dari otak saya sendiri. Cast diatas bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam saja**_

_**Terimakasih juga sudah mau membaca FF saya.^^**_

_**WARN! OOC! AU! TYPO(S) **_

_**Italic = flashback.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Siang hari, di sebuah Universitas terkenal di kota Seoul. Seorang _namja _manis tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, disebelahnya ada satu _namja _lagi tetapi yang satu ini terlihat dewasa. Zhang Yixing dan Kim Joonmyeon.

"Yixing, ayolah.. Kau marah padaku, hm?," Joonmyeon atau kerap kali disapa dengan panggilan **Suho **saat ini sedang berbicara pada sang kekasih –Yixing-.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tidddak marah. Aku tau kalau ZiTao adalah adik tersayangmu. Jadi, tenanglah.," Yixing –Lay- merespon ucapan Suho dengan senyuman. Suho pun juga ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Terimakasih, kau yang terbaik, Yixing~" dan Suho pun memeluk Lay dengar erat. Lay juga membalas pelukan Suho, namun tanpa Suho ketahui dibelakang punggungnya, tatapan mata Lay berubah menjadi sendu.

'_aku tahu, kau dan Zitao menjalin hubungan khusus, hyung.. tapi tidak apa, aku akan berusaha baik baik saja di depanmu.. ,'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Hari sudah mulai sore, Lay masih berada di kampus-nya. Lay sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya._

"_Tidak, hyung.. Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa, kau sudah bersama Yixing-ge.. Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau menjadi destroyer..,"_

"_Tidak, aku mohon, Zitao.. kita bisa bermain di belakangnya.. Aku mencintaimu..,"_

_DEG!_

_Lay menghentikan langkahnya, ia berjalan mundur sekitar 2-5 langkah. Dan, disinilah.. Lay melihat kekasihnya –Suho- tengah menyatakan perasaannya pada adik kelasnya.. adik kelas yang begitu Lay sayangi –Sebagai adik-_

"_Tidak! Aku tetap tidak akh –hmppphh"_

_Lay membulatkan matanya, ia meremas ujung sweater yang dipakainya. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit.. Melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman –atau lebih tepatnya Suho sendiri yang mencium Tao secara sepihak-_

"_Sudah kubilang kan sebelumnya.. Aku tidak menerima sebuah penolakan, Zitao..,"_

"_B-baiklah.. Aku mau, hyung..,"_

_Lay masih berdiri ditempatnya, ia masih setia mengintip kekasihnya yang baru saja mendapatkan kekasih baru –atau lebih tepatnya selingkuhan-. Lay masih saja menatap kedua orang yang ada di dalam sebuah ruang music, entah Lay harus menyalahkan siapa. Menyalahkan SUho atau menyalahkan Zitao? Entahlah, Lay bingung. Suho yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Zitao, dan ZItao menolaknya.. Namun, pada akhirnya Zitao menerima pernyataan Suho.. Entahlah, siapa yang patut disalahkan disini.. Lay mengakhiri kegiatan mengintipnya saat ia melihat sebuah 'kegiatan' yang begitu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping keeping, kegiatan dimana Suho tengah menindih tubuh Zitao, dan ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan._

_Tidak! Ini salah! Sungguh, ini salah!_

_Bibir Suho, seharusnya Lay-lah yang harus memiliki bibir Suho seutuhnya._

_Tubuh Suho, tidak seharusnya tubuh Suho menindih tubuh lain.. Tubuh Suho hanya boleh menindih tubuh Lay._

_Dan.. Dan perasaan Suho, tidak seharusnya perasaan itu kini terbagi oleh perasaan lainnya.. Karena perasaan itu.. Lay-lah yang memiliki perasaan itu sebenarnya.. bukan orang lain.. bukan ZItao.._

_Tapi, apa yang harus Lay lakukan? Balas dendam? Tidak! Lay tidak akan membalas perbuatan Suho.. Lay sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan hal biadab seperti itu.._

_Melukai Zitao dan membuangnya jauh jauh dari hidup Suha? Oh, ayolah.. Lay tidak akan tega melakukan itu! ZItao adalah adik kelasnya yang baik, Zitao manis, ceria, menggemaskan, dan.. ZItao begitu polos.. Itulah yang membuat Lay tidak sanggup untuk menyakiti bocah panda itu.._

'_Aku akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air yang mengalir.. Aku akan setia menunggumu kembali padaku.. Aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku.. Entah siapa yang mengakhiri hubungan ini.. hubunganku denganmu yang harus berkhir, atau hubunganmu denganya yang akan berakhir..,'_

_._

_._

_._

_End of flashback_

* * *

.

.

.

oOo

Di tempat lain, di sebuah ruang music. Seorang _namja _manis dengan mata yang memiliki kantung mata seperti panda, Huang ZItao, itulah namanya.. Zitao sedang memainkan sebuah _instrument _yang dimainkannya dengan piano, jari jemari itu menari dengan indah pada tuts tuts piano tersebut. Mata Zitao terpejam, menikmati _instrument _yang sedang dimainkannya. Zitao mengingat lagi kejadian 1 bulan lalu, kejadian dimana ia menjadi kekasih gelap seniornya. Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya mulai terbuka dan mulai berkaca kaca, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

'_Tidak! Ini salah! Ini harus berakhir! Suho-ge sudah memiliki Lay-ge! Dan apa yang aku lakukan?! Aku sudah menjadi perusak hubungan mereka! Lay-ge orang yang baik! Dan Aku tidak boleh menyakitinya!,'_

Nada nada yang semula menenangkan dan dapat menyejukkan hati kini telah berubah menjadi sebuah nada yang sangat tidak enak, nada yang tercipta oleh permainan ngawur Zitao. Zitao menghentikan permainannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, air matanya mulai menetes satu persatu. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Tidak! Tidak seharusnya Zitao yang sakit! Disana, ada hati yang lebih sakit hati lagi.

"Zitao, kau menangis?," Zitao segera menghapus air matanya, Zitao tau siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara ini adalah suara orang yang membuatnya merasa dihantui sebuah perasan bersalah.. Orang ini adalah…

"Tidak, Lay-ge.. Aku tidak menangis.. A-aku… Hanya.. Aku hanya.. A-ah mataku hanya terkena debu, kok..," Zitao menatap Lay dengan senyuman manis namun memiliki begitu banyak makna yang tersimpan di dalam senyuman itu. Lay tersenyum miris, ia tahu jika Zitao berbohong. Mana mungkin di ruangan ber AC matamu bisa kemasukan debu? Oh, ayolah.. Zitao tidak cukup pandai untuk berbohong.. Karena Zitao adalah anak yang polos.

"Baiklah, kau sedang bermain piano? Ah, indah sekali tadi permainanmu.. Bisakah kau ajari aku bermain piano?," Lay ingat bahwa Suho sangat suka pada orang yang bisa bermain piano, dan mungkin disinilah yang membuat Zitao lebih ungguh satu langkah darinya. Zitao sangat pandai bermain piano, dan Lay juga ingin bisa bermain piano.

.

.

.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Chagi, apa alat music yang sangat kau sukai?," Suho sedang berada di rumah Lay, di kamarnya lebih tepatnya. Karena hari ini Suho memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Lay._

"_Hm.. Aku rasa.. Aku tidak bisa bermain alat music, hyung~ Susah sekali.. Pernah waktu itu aku belajar gitar bersama Jongin, tapi yang ada malah tanganku yang terluka. Uhh~ Menyebalkan.. kalau hyung suka alat music apa?," Lay sudah berada disamping Suho, ia memeluk pinggang Suho dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Suho. Suho mengusap kepala Lay dengan lembut._

"_Hum, jadi kau tidak bisa bermain alat music ya.. Aku sangat suka pada piano.. Karena setiap nada yang diciptakan oleh sebuah piano itu sangat menenangkan menurutku.. Aku juga sangat suka pada orang yang pandai bermain piano..," Suho mulai memindahkan tubuh Lay ke pangkuannya. Lay memerah, bagaimana tidak merah? Lay baru kali ini duduk di pangkuan Suho._

_Cukup lama mereka berdiam, dan tiba tiba Lay merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengeras tengah ia duduki. Lay cukup tahu apa benda itu, wajah Lay semakin memerah saat Suho membuka bajunya dan membisikkan suatu kalimat yang membuat badan Lay panas-dingin._

''_bolehkah aku melakukannya denganmu malam ini?,"_

_Dan Lay pun menganggukkan kepalanya._

_._

_._

_._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

oOo

"-..ge, Lay-ge! Kau melamun, uhh menyebalkan.," Zitao mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat ia merasa teracuhkan.

"A-ah maafkan aku, ZItao. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu.," Lay mencubit pipi Zitao dengan gemas. Zitao melepaskan cubitan Lay dengan lembut, ia mengusap pipinya yang tadi dicubit oleh Lay.

"gege, ini sakit~"

CEKLEK

"Loh? Kau juga ada disini, chagi?,"

Lay dan Zitao mengalihkan pandanganya pada asal suara itu. Ternyata Suho yang datang. Suho berjalan mendekati Lay dan Zitao, kemudian ia duduk disamping Lay, dan memeluk Lay dari samping. Zitao melihat itu, bahkan sering melihat adegan seperti ini. ZItao menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak seharusnya dia sakit hati, dia hanya pihak ketiga kan? Seharusnya dia tidak pantas untuk sakit hati. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela, dia lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan luar –hanya sebuah warna biru yang menghiasi langit-.

Lay melirik ke arah Zitao, Lay tidak bohong kalau ia melihat sorot mata Zitao yang meredup saat melihat tangan Suho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lay melepaskan tangan Suho yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lay tidak ingin membuat Zitao sakit hati, walau sebenarnya dirinyalah yang lebih sakit hati.

"Kenapa dilepas? Aku merindukanmu, chagi.," Suho menatap Lay bingung.

"Tidak, tidak untuk kali ini, myeon hyung.. Ada Zitao, aku malu..," Lay bertingkah seolah ia memang sedang malu.

"Zitao? Ah iya aku lupa! Hahaha, maafkan aku, ZItao.. Aku tidak senga—"

"Ah, tidak apa, ge~" ZItao memotong ucapan Lay. Zitao memandang ke arah jam dinding.

Pukul 4 sore.

Zitao berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di bawah piano.

"Sudah sore, mama pasti mencariku. Aku pulang dulu ya, ge.. Lay-ge, lain kali saja belajar pianonya, ya? Seeya~," Zitao meninggalkan ruang music dengan tergesa gesa, dan Lay bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Zitao tidak ingin mengganggu waktunya bersama Suho. Mengapa Lay bisa menyimpulkan demikian? Karena Lay sangat tahu jika mama Zitao akan mencari ZItao jika Zitao belum pulang diatas jam 5 sore.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, sayang..," Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Lay. Lay mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho.

"Maaf, aku mengacuhkanmu, hehehe.," Suho hanya membuang nafasnya. Ia menggandeng tangan Lay, dan mengajak Lay untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang music.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, seandainya jika aku memintamu untuk memilih antara aku dan Zitao.. kau akan memilih siapa?," saat ini Lay sudah berada di dalam mobil Suho, keduanya sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Lay dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Suho yang tegang.

"Tentu aku memilihmu, sayang..," Suho menjawab pertanyaan Lay. Lay tersenyum, ia tidak tahu apakah Suho berbohong atau tidak. Yang penting, Suho memilihnya, kan?

'_dan aku juga tentu memilih ZItao.,' _lanjut Suho dalam hati. Suho menghentikan mobilnya saat ia sudah sampai di depan rumah Lay. Lay melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Suho cukup lama.

"Baiklah, aku turun, ya. Terimakasih, pangeranku.," Suho tersenyum dan mengecup kedua pipi Lay seperti biasa. Kemudian Lay pun turun dari mobil Suho dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, di rumah Zitao.

"Baby, kau marah?," Suho memeluk tubuh Zitao dari belakang. Zitao tersenyum, entah kenapa, ia begitu suka saat Zitao memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, ge.. Untuk apa aku marah? Dan untuk apa aku sakit hati? Aku hanya pihaak ketiga disini, aku tidak pantas untuk cemburu.. aku tidak berhak, ge.. karena aku hanya sel—" Suho membalikkan tubuh ZItao, sehingga kini tubuh Zitao menghadap ke arahnya, kemudian mencium bibir ZItao dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, hm? Kau bukan selingkuhanku.. Kau adalah kekasihku.. kedudukanmu di hatiku sama dengan kedudukan Lay dihatiku.. Aku mencintaimu, dan aku juga mencintai Lay.. Aku mencintai kalian.. Aku—"

"Tidak, ge! Perasaanmu itu salah. Kau salah menjabarkan perasaanmu. Kau hanya memilik satu cinta.. Setiap manusia hanya memiliki satu cinta di dalam hidupnya.. Kau bisa saja merasakan kehangatan dihatimu saat kau bersamaku, tapi kau juga bisa saja merasakan kehangatan yang jauh lebih hangat saat bersama Lay-gege.. Mungkin kau merasakan getaran saat bersamaku, tapi bukan berarti kau menyebut getaran itu adalah cinta.. Getaran cinta adalah getaran yang dapat membuatmu berdebar-debar, membuatmu merasa melayang, membuatmu merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya, dan—"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu! Dan aku merasa nyaman saat di dekatmu!," Suho memotong perkataan ZItao. Zitao menatap Suho dengan lembut, ia mengelus pipi Suho.

"Tidak, ge.. Kau tidak mencintaiku.. Kau hanya terobsesi untuk memiliki diriku.. Kau menjadikanku kekasihmu karena kau tidak mau kehilangan diriku.. Aku tau dari pancaran matamu, ge.. Tatapanmu padaku itu berbeda dengan tatapanmu pada Lay-gege.. Tatapanmu pada—"

"Zitao, aku mohon berhen—"

"Dan aku mohon padamu, ge.. Jangan potong perkataanku.. Tatapanmu saat memandang Lay-gege itu sangat berbeda.. Tatapan sayang, tatapan cinta.. Dan kau juga cemburu saat melihat Lay-gege saat berdekatan dengan Chen-gege.. Kau juga sangat tidak suka saat Lay-gege lebih memperhatikan temannya daripada dirimu.. Sedangkan tatapanku padamu itu.. aku tidak melihat apapun di dalam bola matamu, ge.. Saat kita berdua, saat kau bersamaku.. Aku selalu melihat di dalam bola matamu.. Di sana… tidak ada bayanganku.. Kau selalu memandang yang lain.. Kau tidak sanggup untuk menatap mataku.. dan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa kau tidak mencintaiku..,"

Baik Suho maupun Zitao, keduanya sama sama terdiam. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Zitao tersenyum miris. "Dan kau tidak benar benar serius saat menyatakan perasaanmu dulu.. kau hanya berkata, **aku mencintaimu, Zitao.,**" Suho memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat mata Zitao yang berkaca kaca.

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasiihmu, kan? Kau hanya berkata seperti itu.. Kau orang baik, ge.. Dan bahkan aku ragu statusku saat ini menjadi siapa mu, ha..ha..ha..," Zitao tertawa hambar. Benar, Suho tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih Suho, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, jadilah kekasihku, Kim Zitao.," Suho menangkup kedua pipi Zitao. Suho menatap kedua bola mata ZItao, sungguh indah.. bola mata ZItao bagaikan berlian yang sangat berharga, dan Suho baru menyadarinya malam ini..

"Namaku Huang Zitao, bukan Kim Zitao, ge.. Dan.. aku minta maaf.. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu.. Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku tadi? Kau tidak mencintaiku.. Kau hany—"

"Aku mencintaimu! Mengertilah aku!," Suho meninggikan suaranya, ZItao sempat mematung beberapa saat. Namun kemudian ZItao tersenyum miris.

"Tidak, kau bohong.. Disini..," ZItao meletakan telapak tangannya pada dada Suho. Suho melihat telapak tangan ZItao yang berada di dadanya.

"Disini.. Dada ini.. Jantung ini.. Aku tidak merasakan debaran yang menggila.. Logikanya, seseorang yang menyatakan perasaan cinta pasti jantungnya akan berdebar sangat cepat, bahkan jantung itu akan terasa akan copot dari sarangnya.. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan debaran jantungmu saat ini tetap stabil.. Aku memang anak yang tidak tahu apa apa, ge.. dan itu bukan berarti aku payah soal perasaan.. Karena aku dulu sempat merasakan bagaimana indahnya cinta, walau hanya beberapa jam, bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai.. yang saat ini sudah berpulang kepada Tuhan.. ," ZItao memejamkan matanya saat ia mengenang masa lalunya bersama sang mantan kekasih.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_Malam itu, di sebuah taman yang indah. Ada seorang pemuda berambut blonde, memiliki tinggi yang menjulang, serta wajah yang begitu tampan.. Pemuda itu sedang duduk berlutut dihadapan seorang pemuda manis, pemuda itu menggenggam tangan si manis._

"_Zitao, wo ai ni.. Aku tahu, caraku ini memang tidak romantic. Tapi aku benar benar mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak pandai merangkai kata kata yang indah, tapi di malam ini, disaksikan oleh rembulan dan bintang, bahkan disaksikan oleh Tuhan Yang Maha Agung, aku.. Wu Yi Fan.. Akan memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku.. Huang ZItao, be mine?,"_

_Zitao terlihat berkaca kaca, baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang –sangat- tampan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Apa ZItao bermimpi? Jika ia, ZItao berharap ia tidak akan bangun lagi.._

"_Aku menerima semua keputusanmu.. bahkan aku menerima kalau kau menolak—"_

"_Wo ye ai ni.. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Yifan gege..," Zitao menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasakan pipinya memanas dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Yifan berdiri, ia segera memeluk Zitao dengan erat._

"_Xie xie, baby.. I'll love you for ever.. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu.. bahkan jika maut memisahkan kita, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. dan bahkan jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku, maka aku akan meminta tuhan agar menurunkan reinkarnasiku.. agar kau tetap merasa terlindungi dan—"_

"_Hiks.. hiks.. tidak! Gege tidak boleh meninggalkan ZItao!,"_

"_Jangan menangis, aku mohon.. Aku mencintaimu..," Yifan mengecup kedua mata milik ZItao. "Mata ini tidak boleh menangis, karena mata ini begitu jelek untuk mengeluarkan air mata.. berjanjilah kau tidak menangis, oke?," dan ZItao pun menganggukan kepalanya._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Zitao saat ini sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, Yifan baru saja mengantarnya pulang. Zitao begitu bahagia hari ini._

_Zitao memasuki kamarnya, ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sekitas 30 menit, ZItao keluar dari kamar mandi. ZItao sudah mengenakan piyama bermotif panda yang lucu. Zitao baru saja menidurkan badannya di atas kasurnya, tiba tiba handphone-nya bordering. Zitao melihat siapa yang menelephone-nya, dan Zitao pun tersenyum saat tau siapa yang menelephone-nya_

_**`Yifan-ge's calling`**_

"_Iya, hallo? Ada apa gege menelephone-ku?"_

"_Zitao, ini aku.. YiFeng, kakak Yifan.. Bisakan kau datang ke XI Hospital? AKu mohon.,"_

"_A-apa? Kenapa? Siapa yang di rumah sakit?"_

"_Aku mohon, datanglah ZItao!,"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Zitao berlarian di koridor rumah sakit, ia mencari cari kamar rawat Yifan. Tidak mungkin! Yifan tidak mungkin kecelakaan! Air mata Zitao terus turun, ia akhirnya sampai di depan ruang rawat Yifan. Dengan tangan bergetar, Zitao membuka pintu tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar rawat tersebut._

_Yifan syang merasakan ada seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya pun menolehkan kepalanya._

"_Gege~" Zitao mendekat pada Yifan, ia berusaha menutupi air matanya. Yifan mengangkat tangan kanannya, ia mencoba mencari cari sesuatu. "Zitao, kau dimana?," dan Zitao semakin menangis saat tau kalau Yifan… tidak bisa melihat.._

"_Kedua matanya rusak akibat pecahan kaca yang masuk ke dalam matanya..," seolah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, YiFeng menjelaskan pada Zitao, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Yifan, dan meletakkannya di wajah Zitao. Tangan Yifan bergerak untuk menelusuri wajah Zitao. YiFeng baru saja pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat Yifan._

"_Jangan menangis, peach.. Aku mencintaimu..," Yifan terdiam sesaat.. "berjanjilah kau akan bahagia tanpaku –"_

"_Tidak! Gege bisa sembuh! Hiks, Zitao mohon jangan tinggalkan ZItao!," Zitao memotong perkataan Yifan, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Yifak dan mengecup punggung tangannya berkali kali. Yifan tersenyum._

"_Sudah kubilang, jangan menangis.. kau terlihat jelek.. yah, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat lagi.. tapi aku beruntung bisa melihat wajah manismu beberapa jam yang lalu… dan aku bersyukur telah menyampaikan perasaanku padamu.. setidaknya aku tidak menyesal jika aku akan pulang pada Tuhan malam ini, karena aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu..,"_

"_Tidak! Gege tidak boleh pergi! Gege sudah janji akan melamar ZItao nanti! Gege jangan bohong! Hiks.. hiks.. ZItao tidak suka dibohongi! Hiks.. hiks..,"_

"_Hey, peach~ Kau ini cengeng eoh? Haha, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.. Karena aku akan selalu ada di dalam hatimu.. melindungimu dari atas sana.,"_

_Zitao terus menangis, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.. Zitao sempat berhenti menangis saat Yifan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.._

"_Baby Don't Cry Tonight_

_Dāng hēiyè zàicì liàng qǐlái_

_Baby Don't Cry Tonight_

_Jiù dàng zuò méi fāshēngguò yīyàng_

_Nǐ yǒngyuǎn dōu bù huì huà chéngxiàng pào mǒ yīyàng_

_Nándào nǐ bù zhīdào ma"_

_Yifan sempat berhenti, karena tiba tiba nafasnya tercekat. Namun Yifan tetap berusaha melanjutkan bernyanyi-nya._

"_So Baby Don't Cry, Cry.. hhh… Z-zitao.," dan akhirnya, disinilah Yifan sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia merasakan nafasnya semakin sesak. "b-berjanjilah kau akanhh bahagia.. hhh.. hh… w-wo ai ni..," dan selanjutnya, Yifan menutup matanya, untuk selamanya._

"_W-wo ye ai ni..," dan tangis ZItao pun semakin keras._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku pindah ke Seoul, aku mencari kebahagiaan baruku.. aku mencari reinkarnasi dari Yifan-gege.. Ini konyol, tapi aku aka percaya jika Yifan gege akan datang lagi padaku.,"

Suho terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Semua perkataan Zitao, membuatnya merasa bungkam.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, Suho-ge.. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus memilikimu.. Anggap aku ini adikmu saja, dank au kembalilah pada Yixing-gege..,"

Suho terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, entah kenapa ia hanya merasa 'sedikit' sakit hati. Mungkin ZItao benar, dirinya memang tidak mencintai Zitao.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu hal..,"

"Apa itu?,"

"Izinkan aku melakukannya lagi.,"

Seketika wajah Zitao memerah, ia tahu apa arti ucapan Suho. Suho ingin 'menidurinya' lagi.

"B-baiklah"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"mmhh.. mhhh.. shhh.. a-ahhh g-gege khhh disana uhkkk," Zitao mendesah saat Suho menumbuk titik kenikmatannya, dan Suho semakin menghujamkan miliknya semakin dalam pada lubang Zitao.

"mhhh.. ckhpph… umhhh.," Suho melumat bibir ZItao dengan ganas, begitu juga dengan Zitao. Entah kenapa, permainan mereka saat ini benar benar agresif. Mungkin permainan ini adalah permainan terakhir mereka, jadi mereka berusaha untuk saling memuasskan.

Suho terus menggagahi tubuh Zitao, desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir mereka, suhu yang terasa semakin panas berkumpul di dalam kamar itu, dan semuanya terasa indah saat keduanya mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan mereka.

"Terimakasih, Zitao.,"

"Sama-sama, Suho-ge.,"

"Aku mencintaimu.. sebagai adikku.,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. sebagai kakakku.,"

* * *

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di Universitas milik Suho, Lay, dan Zitao.

Lay tengah duduk di bangkunya, tiba tiba saja ia dikagetkan saat Suho dan Zitao sudah berada disampingnya.

"A-ada apa? Kalian mengagetkanku,"

"Aku minta maaf..," Suho tersenyum pada Lay, begitu juga Zitao. "Zitao juga minta maaf.,"

Lay terlihat kebingungan, ia tidak tahu dan ia bingung ada apa ini..

"Tentang aku dan ZItao. Perbuatan kami—" dan Lay pun tahu tema pembicaraan ini, apa Suho ingi memutuskannya? Apa Suho ingin meninggalkannya? Apa Suho akan –

"Aku memintamu untuk memulai hubungan ini dari awal, Lay.. Aku mencintaimu.,"

"A-apa maksudnya?,"

Zitao yang mengerti tentang ekspresi kebingungan Lay-gegenya pun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dan Lay pun sudah sangat paham, Lay tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah berkata jujur,.. Aku memaafkan kalian.. Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu dari awal.. Tapi—"

"Yifan-ge?," Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping Lay. Orang yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Zitao itu menoleh.

"What? Namaku Kris Wu. Bukan Yifan.," orang itu menjawab dengan ekspresi datar. Suho ikut terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Dia.. siapa?,"

"Oh, itu dia baru pindah kemarin.. kenapa? Dia pindahan asal Kanada, dari keluarga Wu.," sahut Lay. ZItao berdiri, kemudian menghampiri pemuda bernama Kris tadi. Suho dan Lay memperhatikan Zitao.

"Kenapa dengannya?,"

"Sedang jatuh cinta, mungkin? Wajah Kris sama seperti Yifan, mantan Zitao. Aku tau dari ZItao sendiri.,"

"Yif— maksudku, Kris gege..,"

"Apa?,"

"N-namaku.. namaku.. H-huang Zitao.,"

"Salam kenal.,"

"Jangan jutek!,"

"Tidak"

"Menyebalkan!,"

"Terimakasih.,"

"Ah, kau tidak seperti Yifan-gege!,"

"Memang bukan.,"

"Aku membencimu!.,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu.,"

"Apa?!"

"A-ah maksudku.. Ehm…," Kris merasakan dadanya berdebar debar. Entah kenapa pemuda disampingnya ini seperti… seperti yang ada di mimpinya..

* * *

.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian.

Zitao duduk di kantin, ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sudah lama menunggu, peach?," ZItao menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia tersenyum saat orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang.

"Tidak, Kris-ge.,"

Kris duduk disamping Zitao, ia mengecup bibir Zitao.

"Ekhem, ini masih disekolah, Kris Wu.," Suho dan Lay tiba tiba datang dan merusak moment romantic Kris dan Tao.

"Menyebalkan, kalian memang pengganggu.," –Kris-

"U-uhmm.. uhmm.. ZItao malu~" –Zitao-

"Hahahah dasar kalian.," –Suho-

"Ckckck, tidak tahu tempat.," –Lay-

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah cerita yang memang di awal terlihat menyakitkan, namun diakhir dengan kebahagiaan.**_

_**Cerita ciinta memang tidak harus berakhir dengan kesedihan..**_

_**Suho yang berpacaran dengan Lay namun juga menjadikan Zitao sebagai kekasihny, dan bingung harus memilih siapa.. Lay yang bersikap dewasa dan selalu sabar dan percaya bahwa Suho akan kembali padanya.. Zitao yang menunggu reinkarnasi seorang Wu Yi Fan.. dan akhirnya, semuanya kembali seperti semula..**_

_**Suho dengan Lay.. dan Kris dengan Tao..**_

_**-END-**_

* * *

_**wah :g *ngiler**_

_**gimana FF nya? terlalu pendek ya :'v**_

_**Maafkan saya, jangan gebukin saya /.\ *sembunyi dibelakang Kris gege*digeplak Zitao gege**_

_**Ampun '-'v**_

_**Okeh jangan lupa review ya~ ;;) *puppyeyes**_


End file.
